The use of tire covers on spare automobile tires has become an increasing phenomena. This use has become especially expanded in light of a growth in the market of sport utility vehicles, which commonly have a spare tire attached to an external fixture on the back of the automobile. Automobile manufacturers and dealers often find it desirable to place a name or logo on such tire covers, so that it is visible to other consumers, and accordingly provides additional marketing value. Additionally, it may be desirable for other businesses to provide such logos on company cars, thereby to provide further advertising possibilities. Moreover, automobile owners and drivers often desire to display such logos or writing, as well as personalized or customized designs, wording or images signifying pride in the ownership of their vehicle. Further, such logos or writing on a rear spare tire cover may provide added visibility for a following driver in adverse weather or night-time conditions, thus improving the safety of a vehicle having such tire cover logos.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tire cover having a design thereon, particularly one that is highly visible and distinctive, such as by the use of reflective or metallic appearing materials. However, in the past, such reflective materials have not been suitable for use with tire covers, which are commonly formed of flexible vinyl or similar material. In particular, such reflective or metallic appearing materials have not been suitably flexible or weather or abrasion resistant, such that they quickly peel and crack and thereby reduce the reflectivity or visibility of the design, as well as the aesthetic appearance thereof.
Additionally, prior attempts to provide highly visible designs on automobile tire covers have involved attaching a reflective strip of sign grade vinyl to the surface of the tire cover. However, these attempts have resulted in designs which can be easily removed from the surface by abrasion or failure in adhesion, and which are less appealing in visual aesthetic as well.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tire cover having a design imprinted thereon which incorporates a reflective material. It would be further desirable to provide such a design that is flexible, durable and/or weather resistant and that retains its reflectivity well after periods of use. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a transfer pattern and method for simply and efficiently applying such a design to a surface such as a tire cover. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.